


The Crux of the Problem

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk isn't supposed to have feelings for his yeoman but he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crux of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Crux of the Problem  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek TOS  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Kirk, Spock, (Kirk/Rand implied)  
>  **Summary/Other Info:** Captain Kirk isn't supposed to have feelings for his yeoman but he does.  
>  **A/N:** written for [fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

"Je ne suis pas censé aimer son" Kirk whispered as he watched his beautiful yeoman walk towards the lift. 

Spock's eyebrow shot up at the foreign language coming from the captain's mouth. "Captain?"

Captain Kirk glanced at his first officer before he repeated his words in English. 

Spock nodded his head. "That's not exactly true, Sir."

"Spock?" 

"Starfleet rules state, quite clearly, the captain is not supposed to fraternize with his yeoman. They don't say anything about loving her.. as long as you don't act on it."

That was the crux of his problem. He really wanted to hold her.

 

 

 

Translation:  
"Je ne suis pas censé aimer son" = "I'm not supposed to love her."


End file.
